A Song of Fire and Ice: The Hound's Dream
by Bloodthirster
Summary: Defeated, badly wounded, and left for dead. Sandor Clegane, The Hound, is read to trade in his sword. But will a dream of flying with a little witch girl make his spirit soar again? Kind of a crossover between A Song of Fire and Ice & Kiki's Delivery Service.


The Hound's Dream

Sandor Clegane lay there in pain. He ached everywhere, his stomach growled from the lack of food, and the bite on his neck didn't make things any better.

It was nearly as bad as when Gregor had pushed his head into the fire when he was a little lad. Gregor…. When he was a boy, Sandor still didn't like Gregor, but he was Sandor's brother, it's what made living with Gregor tolerable. That was until Sandor started playing with Gregor's toy knight.

When they finally ripped Gregor away from his brother, the left side of Sandor's face was gnarled and mix of angry red and black. Sildren Clegane, the Hound's sister, had wept when she saw him. He stayed by his side all night, treating his wounds and cooing to him like a mother would.

It was a good thing Sildren gave him medicine for the agony the burns cause, otherwise Sandor may have taken his own life. Sandor often denied remembering his sister, because remembering her made his wrathful heart become sorrowful beyond belief. She had been the one and only person who showed him tender love. His father sometimes showed him a bit of affection in a rough way, but when he covered up the story of how Sandor got his burns… Sandor no longer called the man father.

Sandor grinded his teeth as he thought of the time when Gregor had killed Sildren. The burns had made Sandor a bit harsher, but what Gregor did to Sildren made Sandor the vicious warrior he was today.

Sandor remembered leaping onto his brother's back with a knife, and stabbing Gregor repeatedly. The old man pulled Sandor of his older brother, but Sandor reeled around and delivered a powerful punch to his father's face. The young Clegane then rushed off into the forest, and disappeared for about a week.

He had wept for Sildren for those seven days in those dark woods. When he returned, neither Gregor nor the old man acknowledged him. The old man focused all his attention on Gregor, not even giving the younger son the time of day. That didn't stop Sandor though. He sought out warriors who were willing to train him. When The Great Rebellion came, Sandor at the age of twelve, proved his prowess on the battlefield. He loved it!

He loved watching the blood seep out of the holes of his enemy. He loved the rush of adrenaline, he loved the cries of battle and ring of steel. Killing was his life. He found purpose and joy in it. Gods forbid world peace ever came to the world Sandor lived in.

Sandor's mind went back to the Battle of Blackwater. When the fire spread onto the battlefield, he deserted the king and the city he had once sworn to protect. He didn't regret the choice. He did regret not killing a few more of Stannis' men. A wicked grin spread onto the Hound's face, 'would've been nice to have killed a few more… killing them was fun!'

Sandor winced as another rush of pain coursed through him. Damn that Stark girl! Why didn't she finish him off? It was either because Arya wanted him to suffer, or because Arya had grown fond of him. Sandor scoffed, "Like hell she did."

Sandor thought of Sansa. Another regret, he should've taken her weather she wanted to go or not. His little bird… that was the nickname Sandor gave her. A beautiful little bird.

When he saw her for the first time in Winterfell, he was enamored by her. She looked so much like Sildren… they even had the same eyes. Sandor wouldn't even admit it to himself… but he had shed tears when he threatened her into singing a song for him. She sang beautifully… she sang the same song Sildren would.

_Gentle Mother, font of mercy,_

_Save or sons from war, we pray…._

It was too late to save The Hound from war… he had fallen in love with it long ago.

Sandor saw his vision was becoming dark, 'So this is it, eh? I don't deserve to go to any good place in the afterlife, but….'

He fell asleep.

The ocean. Beautiful, shining, rippling, dark blue water. Sandor had always felt a connection to the ocean. He didn't know why.

He was flying over the beautiful ocean, and soaring through a sky of the brightest blue. He saw seagull flying along with him.

And then he saw something he had never seen before. It was a young pretty girl, in a deep purple robe, a red ribbon tied around her brown hair. Big beautiful burgundy eyes, and a smile on her face that made Sandor's heart feel light and almost joyful. She was flying on a broomstick of all things, and there was a small black cat perched at the end of it, with an almost vain and obnoxious look in its eyes.

The girl flew in next to Sandor and smiled warmly at him, "Hello Sandor Clegane… I'm Kiki. It's beautiful today. Will you fly with me?" Sandor was silent, just staring at the girl. He finally found his voice after a few moments, "Aye lass… I will fly with you." No foul language or sarcastic remarks left his mouth.

And so they flew over the majestic ocean, the wind rushing through their hair. Sandor felt so happy, so free… so calm. It killing instincts just seemed to have vanished. He didn't know if he liked it or not. But the sound of Kiki laughing melodiously pulled him out of his thoughts. A slight smiled formed on his face.

Suddenly, a song unlike any Sandor ever heard, sounded out through the sky.

Sandor's breath hitched… it was Sildren's voice. His smile grew, a bit sad, but also happy to hear her wonderful voice again.

_One day… the whole world seems like an open page._

_And you've been dancing, as fast as you can with a smile on your face._

_And then the earth and the sky they open together, _

_And carry me away as light as a feather!_

_Chase the clouds from the ground, in the big blue sky!_

_Don't wanna watch it all go by, so I'm gonna fly. _

_Higher than I ever could…_

Sandor and Kiki, were still flying, but now they were looking at marvelous yet odd city. It wasn't ugly like the ones Sandor had seen back home. It was warm, clean, and full of life with beautiful people.

_Feel the wind blow through my air,_

_Feel the sun dance on the moon._

_And my feet can't stay on the ground any longer,_

_With every leap of faith I feel a little stronger._

_Wanna swing from a star in the big blue sky_

_Don't wanna watch it all go by,_

_So I'm gonna fly!_

_And see for myself what it looks like from up there_

_And taste the stardust, in my mouth._

_Chase the clouds till they disappear!_

_And if I can make just one life better,_

_Bring a smile to your face when you're under the weather._

_Then I'm feeling like I've finally found my home._

_I'll plant seeds and watch them grow, and I'm gonna fly!_

_Fly! _

_Higher than I ever, ever could! _

_I'm gonna fly!_

_I'm gonna fly!_

_Higher than I ever, ever could! _

Kiki reached out her hand towards Sandor. After a moment, Sandor hesitantly took it. He felt warm inside as he felt her soft hand in his rough on. Kiki flashed another brilliant smile, "It is not yet your time Sandor. You still have things to do back in your old home. As many ordeals and challenges await you… you must complete your goals. Don't be sad Sandor. Remember, I'll be watching over you. And I'll be waiting here for you. And so will she. You know who I speak of. And when you come back, there'll be plenty of great adventures for us to go on. We'll wait for you forever. We love you…."

The song ended….

The Hound opened his grey blue eyes. He was back here again. But he felt his spirit crying out in bliss. He hadn't felt this way since he was a boy and his sister was with him. Hell, she was with him even now. And so was Kiki, the flying girl.

Despite the pain and the grave injuries he suffered, Sandor pushed himself up to his feet. As he looked around the grassy plains, he wondered what he should do, and where should he go.

He started walking off in some random direction. He didn't know what he would find out there, but if it was his enemy, he would crush it.

As walked, he sang quietly in his gravelly voice, "And the earth and the sky, they open together. And carry me away as light as a feather! Chase the clouds from the ground, in the big blue sky. Don't wanna watch it all go by, so I'm gonna fly!"

Higher than he ever, ever could.


End file.
